1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates movie cameras and, more particularly, to 8 mm film movie cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
Although 8 mm film movie cameras that once shipped more than 10,000,000 units are no longer in production, there are many enthusiastic fans who are much attracted to the mood and atmosphere of images taken with 8 mm movie cameras, and a number of functioning cameras still remain. However, film for these 8 mm movie cameras has become very difficult to obtain in recent years, and prices have soared.